Okrutne Ateny
Chris :'' 'Siemka , siemka , siemka . Ahh stęskniliście się za mną pewnie . Wiem ,że mi do twarzy w tym stroju . W końcu jak przystało na kapitana. ''Szpanerko wyrzucił kurtkę w powietrze i puscił oczko do kamery . '' '''Chris : '''Ale w tym odcinku niestety nie będziemy ... Ale wracając do tematu w ostatnim odcinku ! Jaka panowała rozróba ! No to było mistrzowskie . Przypłynęliśmy do miejsca gdzie miała na świecie największa misja samobójcza na świecie . Nasi zawodnicy nie nudzili się podczas tego zadania . Sprawnie , boleśnie no i pokracznie musieli zejść w dół słynnych Termopili . Po drodze niestety zgarnęliśmy dwie siostry . Ale to i tak nic nei zmieniło . Włóczyły się i przeszkadzały . Ale najlepsze na koniec ! Walki .. zapierające dech w piersiach bójki zawodników . Zobaczyliśmy jak wyglądają ludzie pod prądem , furię szatanisty i kolejną dawkę śmiechu i żenady . Ostatecznie udało się wygrać drużynie Gwiazd dzięki Samowi ? Chyba coś żle przeczytałem z tej kartki . A w finałowej dogrywce niestety nie dosżło do niej poprzez nokaut kapitana drużyny . Dzielne Lwy obroniły się przed eliminacją dzięki Kelly i jej sile . Niestety program opuścił kolejny zadufany w sobie sportowiec . No cóż , taki ich los . Kto odpadnie tym razem ? Jak się potoczą losy w Grecji ? I czy wam się też wydaje , że przejście w wąwozie jest niewystarczająco rozkraczone ? Więcej odpowiedzi w tym odcinku . W Grecji !! ''Kamera się oddala pokazując domek na wzgórzu bez dachu . '' '''Chris : '''Totalnej .. ''Pokazuje się widok wąwozu '' '''Chris : '''Porażki ! ''Muzyka : I wanna be famous '' ''Opening W tle leci muzyka , pojawiają się ruiny teatru greckiego , gdzie Dakota tańczy , a przed nią klaszcze jej tylko Sam , który jest przedrzeźniany przez Xaviera . Kamera leci dalej , Gdzie Mike ,Zoey i Anna Marie płyną łodzią. Zoey ma prawie wpaść z łódki do wody , ale nagle łapie ją Mike i wciąga . ktoś pryska na nich sprayem i okazuje się , ze to Anna Marie. Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Lithing unosi jedną ręką kolumnę i ciosa nią w Camerona , przed którym pada . W ręce go łapie Lian , ale go puszcza i ucieka . następnie kamera leci do winnic , gdzie Valentina siedzi na łożu , a B i Paolo ją wachlują , co się nie podoba przyglądającemu się w okolicy Victorowi . kamera leci dalej , Gdzie Dawn biega beztrosko po polanie , ale nagle spod trawy wychodzi niedźwiedź i ją goni . niedaleko stoi Scott , który się z niej nabija Dalej widać jak na starej arenie Izma jedzie rydwanem , a z niego wypada Shinji , który podchodzi do barierki i układa się do snu. . Na koniec , widać jak Jo i Brick , wspinają się z pochodniami na kolosa , gdzie dochodzą równocześnie i spadają z niego prosto na Staci , która rozmawia z krzakiem .Nagle widok kolosa się oddala i pojawia się napis : Grecja Totalnej Porażki Koczowisko , Wąwóz w Termopilach Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Zziębnięci siedzieli wokoło próbując zaczerpnąć trochę ciepła z ogniska. Zoey : '''Jest naprawdę chłodno . '''Mike : '''Bardzo . '''Scott : '''Możecie się oboje uciszyć . ''Próbował rozpalić trochę iskier za pomocą kamieni . '' '''Zoey : '''Mówie to jak jest . A jest beznadziejnie . '''Scott : '''Ucisz się i daj mi .. ''Nagle zagapił się i uderzył się w palec. '' '''Scott : Naaa ! Zoey : Ostrożniejszy mogłeś być . Scott : Tak .. dzięki za troskę koleżanko . Nieco zirytowany odszedł gdzieś na bok . '' '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Coś udaje wrażliwego . Ale co tam on .. Mike mnie unika dziwnie . Może za bardzo mu się podobam i go onieślmielam , albo on taki już jest ? Zagadkowy strasznie . '''Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Nie może się dowiedzieć .. nie może ! Dakota : To może ktoś jednak .. spróbuje rozpalić . Jessica : '''Zgadzam się wyjatkowo z nią .. '''Shen : '''Wiem o tym . Czekajcie . ''Wyszedł spod swojego koca . '' '''Dawn : Co chcesz zrobić ? Shen : To . Wyciągnął z kieszeni jedną zapałkę . Wziął skałę i jakoś jednym ruchem zapalił ogień i rzucił w stos drewna . '' '''Jessica :' Hurra ! Shen to naprawdę gość , chyba nawet polubi go ktoś ! Spojrzeli się na nią nieco dziwnie . '' '''Jessica : '''Słabo myślę kiedy jest taki mróz . ''Zignorowali ją po chwili a Kelly się tylko uśmiechnęła. '' '''Kelly :' Przynajmniej przewietrzy ci uszy . Jessica : '''Że co tam mamroczesz ! '''Kelly : '''Nic , nic , ciesz się ogniem . ''Podszedła i wystawiłe ręce jak większość żeby się ogrzać . '' '''Dawn : '''Zawsze wiesz co zrobić . '''Shen : Umiem rozpalać nie tylko żar ogniska , ale też i serce takiej wyjątkowej osoby jak ty . Dawn : 'Oww .. ''Położyła mu głowę na ramieniu . '''Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Czy może być ktoś taki ? Kto jest wspaniały nietylko dla ciebie , ale i dla otoczenia ? ''Tymczasem wkorzony Scott poszedł i wpatrywał się w dal . '' '''Scott : Durni ludzie .. Rzucił kamieniem , a on spowodował lawinę . '' '''Scott : '''Heh niezły bajer . ''Nagle ktoś go żłapał za ramię a ten się wystraszył . '' '''Valentina :' A ty co tutaj robisz ? Przecież jest noc ? Scott : Czego chcesz ? Valentina : '''Nie można spoglądać w gwiazdy . ''Wyjęła swój wachlarz i zasłoniła swoją twarz . '' '''Valentina : '''Czy może też pogratulować udanej akcji . ''Zachichotała się stanowczo i szyderczo . On również się uśmiechnął . '' '''Scott : Na głupią wyglądałaś mi . Valentina : '''Uważaj róża ma kolce . Żebys się nie pokuł następnym razem . Teraz miałeś szczęście i ci się nie wbiło , ale w przyszłości kto to wie . '''Scott : '''Jakoś jednak się nim nie przejmujesz . Czyżbyś już go nie kochała . '''Valentina : '''Miłość jest ulotna . Przywiązanie jest nudne , a eksperymenty same się nie zrobią . ''Złożyła i schowała wachlarz do spodni . '' '''Valentina : '''Dzięki za rozmowę . '''Scott : To ja dziękuję . Ona odszedła a on znowu usiał i rzucał kamienimi . Pokazano ich pewnie siebie twarze gdzy odchodzili . '' Hotel , okolice Aten Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Drużyna siedziała w luksusowym apartamencie z widokiem na Akropol . Zachwycony tym widokiem Paolo i Sam siedzieli i się wgapywali . '' '''Paolo :' Hehe ! Zobacz one przupominaja rurki , a to lukier . Sam : '''To bardziej przypomina kontroler a tamto miejsce do respawnu ! '''Paolo : '''Jedzenie tłumoku ! '''Sam : Gra noobie ! Paolo : '''Żarcie ! '''Sam : Miejsce respawnu ! Patrzyli się na siebie z wrogością . Zdenerwowany Paolo zwrócił jedzenie bufetu z zółądka na jego twarz . '' '''Sam :' AA ! Oblałeś mnie kwasem ! Paolo : 'Spokojnie .. Pośmierdzisz przez tydzień . ''Wziął kurczaka w panierce i zaczął go żywcem jeść z kośćmi . ''Z niesmaczeniem przyglądała im się Izma która siedziała na łóżku . '' '''Izma : '''Oni są tacy .. tacy niemoralnie idiotyczni . ''Shinji tylko ochrapnął . '' '''Izma : '''Dokładnie .. ''Obok na ciężarkach ćwiczyła sobie Jo . '' '''Jo : Gadasz z nieprzytomnym dziewczyno !? Izma : '''Nie strzępię języka na rozmowy z ludżmi , którzy przy pierwszej okazji cię porzucą . '''Jo : '''Dziewczyno . W tym świecie są tylko drapieżniki i ofiary . Ty zaliczasz się do ofiar. ''Wstała i poszedła do niej . '' '''Jo : Coś chcesz ? Izma : Jak możesz patrzeć w siebie w lustro . Jo : Masz problem ? Nędzna ofiaro . Zaśmiała się ,a ta powtrzymała się od uderzenia jej . '' '''Izma : '''Nie zniżę się do twojego poziomu . We mnie jest więcej osobowości i więcej rozumu niż w tobie . '''Jo : '''Ale to wciąż za mało . '''Izma :' Szkoda słów . Zabrała Shinjiego i poszła się przewietrz''yć . '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ta dziewucha wkurza mnie bez powodu . Zalicza się do ofiar a takich trzeba się pozbyć jaknajszybciej . '''Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Niech sobie myśli co chce. Z pierwotniakami nie rozmawiam . Następny dzień , koczowisko Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Nastał spokojny poranek . Wszyscy spali przed jeszcze rzażącym się ogniskiem . Nagle przyszedł Chris. Zatkał sobie uszy . Za nim przyszedł ktoś jeszcze i walnął w gong . Nagle wszyscy zerwali się ze snu . '' '''Valentina : '''Cicho ! '''Cameron : '''Moje uszy .. '''Staci : '''Ale wielkie boom ! To mi przypomina o moim .. ''Rozkojarzona Kelly zatkała jej usta . '' '''Kelly : '''Nie z rana .. '''Chris : '''Witajcie zawodnicy jak się spało ? '''Xavier :' Jasność .. za jasna jasność ! Zasłaniał się ręką jakby słońce go wypalało . '' '''Dawn :' Jak można baś się słońca otulajacego cię jak matka nowonarodzone dziecko . Wystawiła rękę i zamknęła oczy po czym zaczęła rozmarzać . '' '''Xavier :' Na samą myśl drży moje czarne serce . Dawn : Nie broń się przed uczuciem . Chris : To było piękne , ale musimy ruszyć na zadanie . Ale zanim to zrobimy przedstawia osobę , którą znacie . Został on ponownie zatrudniony w naszym show . No i nie będę wydawał tyle na gotowe jedzenie . Nagle pojawił sie wkurzony kucharz . '' '''Chris : '''Oto Chef Tuck Hatchet ! ''Wszyscy westchnęli i się przestraszyli . '' '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ten Chef ? Chef ! Robi się coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie . '''Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Hehe , kolejny psychol z nożem . Mamy już takich sporo . Chef : '''Wstawać wy cuchnące lenie ! '''Scott : Co ? Podszedł i szarpnął go za koszulę . '' '''Chef : '''Co ja mówię szkaradny robalu ! '''Scott : 'Że .. jesteś zbyt krzykliwy ? Zapulsowała mu żyła na szyi i wykopał Scotta w dół wąwozu . '' '''Chef :' Ktoś jeszcze ma jakiś problem ! MÓWIĆ ! Przerażeni zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy i szykować się do drogi . '' '''Chris ;' Uwielbiam jak się boją . Ty też co nie Chefie . Chef : '''To samo poczujesz gdy porozmawiamy o zapłacie. '''Chris : '''Wiesz .. ''Chef posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie , a Chris ze strachu się odsunął i stażyści zrobili osłonę ze swoich ciał . '' '''Chef : '''Haha , nic się nie zmienił . ''Ścisnął tasak i poszedł poganiać zawodników . '' W drodze do Aten Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Zmęczeni podróżą zaczęli wyrażać swoje niezadowolenie jęcząc . '' '''Jessica : '''Jestem spocona i zmęczona .. Ile jeszcze ! '''Dakota : '''Nigdy nie miałam tyle bąbli w jednym miejscu . '''Jessica : '''Ja chyba dostanę zaraz jakiejś padaczki . ''Miał własnie paść , gdy nagle pomógł jej Shen . '' '''Shen : Nic się nie stało ? Jessica : Nic .. Dakota i Dawn spojrzały na nią z nieco wredną miną . '' '''Dakota : '''Ja mam gorzej niż ty ! '''Jessica : '''Uschnę zaraz ! '''Dakota : '''Tapety przynajmniej nie zmyjesz bo ci się skruszy . ''Nagle cdoś w niej pękło . '' '''Jessica : '''Tapeciara ? Nazwałam mnie tapeciarą ? ''Przybrała grożny wyraz twarzy i rzucioła się na Dakotę . Obie zaczęły się szapr''ać . '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Lustereczko powiec szczerze ? Kto jest największą ropuchą na tym świecie ? Oh sama sobie odpowiem Jessica ! '''Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie na żarty , nie dla zabawy ! Rozszarpię jej wszyskie glany ! Skrawków nie zostawię wszystkie ubrania za to jej spalę ! Yeeey ! ''Tymczasem u innych zawodników . '' '''Staci : '''No i to cała historia .. Jak ty mnie potrafisz słuchać co mi przypomniało o czymś jeszcze . ''Na chwilę przestała mówić i spojrzała na załamaną Kelly . Pokręciła głową . '' '''Staci : '''Coś ci jest ? '''Kelly : '''Nigdy nie miałam .. ''Zacisnęła pięść i położyła drugą rękę na włosy . '' '''Kelly' : Większej ochoty popełnić samobójstwa ! Cameron : Zostaw .. Poradzę sobie z nią . Kelly : 'Ona miesza mi zmysły .. '''Cameron : '''Może uda mi sie .. '''Kelly : '''Ona jest jak wyschnięta studnia ! Nie ważne , że chcesz wody ona przygniecie cię piaskiem ! ''Zrozpaczona zaczęła biec przed siebie . '''Staci : Moja koleżanko .. Czekaj ! Podszedł do niej Cameron . '' '''Cameron : '''Wiesz może mogłabyś . ''Nie zauważyła go i staranowałą go brzuchem gniotąc o ziemię . Zaniepokojona Zoey podbiegła do niego . '' '''Zoey : '''Rany nic ci nie jest ? '''Cameron : '''Chyba połamała mi wszyskie kości . '''Zoey :' Zaraz cię .. Zaczęla mu pomagać i robić masaż , ale coś strzeliło w jego plecach . '' '''Zoey : '''Ups .. '''Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzen ) : '''Potrzebuję naprawdę dobrego fizjoterapeuty . Moje plecy nigdy mnie nie boały . Dlatego też , że osoba wielkości dłonia nei biegała mi w bańce . Ale trzeba przyznać że ma coś do powiedzenia za co ją cenię . ''I tak powoli mijała im ta uciążliwa droga do Aten . Większość na końcu już się popoddawała nei mając siły . Po parunastu godzinach w końcu dotarli do wspaniałego miasta , gdzie mogli ujrzeć Akropol w blasku zachodzącego słońca ''. Ateny , Przedmieście przy Hotelu Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png '''Chris :' Uff w końcu doszliśmy . Przetarł sobie czoło i napił się wody z butelki . '' '''Scott : '''Nawet nie szedłeś tylko muł ciebie ciągnął . ''Mułem był Chef , który rzucił tasakiem w Scotta , ale ten się schylił . Trafił on w Staci , ale się odbił . '' '''Staci : '''Faluje .. '''Sam : '''Ale mizernie wygladają panie noobku . '''Paolo : '''W rzeczy samej panie kościsty . ''Inni spoglądali się na nich z zdziwieniem . '' '''Dawn :' Ich aury się zmieniły .. Są .. Paolo : '''Wybacz ale .. ''Zwymiotował na Sama . '' '''Paolo : Ja wygrałem walkę ! Sam : Przestałbyś już .. Chris : '''Wiecie co ? Nie jestem od rozwiązywania problemów , ale od zadawania bólu . Więc zaczynamy zadanie ! ''Podszedł do wejścia do hotelu . '' '''Chris : Jesteście gotowi ? Izma : Ale do czego ? Chris : Dobre pytanie . Zaśmiał się i szybko schował . Nagle nie wiadomo skąd wyłoniło się olbrzymie stado dzikich kóz i krów które zaczęło biec w stronę zawodników . '' '''Chris :' A właśnie drużyny musicie poszukać wskazówek żeby dojść do miejsca zwanego oko meduzy . I nie dajcie się złapać . Zwierzęta to nie wszystk oco was czeka . Im więcej osób z drużyny przekroczy linię mety tym lepiej bo warto wygrać nietykalność i nagrodę . Przegrani będą niestety musieli się zadowolic podtapiającą się kabiną . Nie wiadomo czy ktoś go usłyszał bo zwierzęta zrobiły popłoch wśród zawodników zapędzając różne osoby w różne zaułki miasta . '' Ateny , Rynek Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Jedna grupa biegła w stronę agory . W końcu zwierzęta przestały ich ścigać i mogli odetchnąć . '' '''Xavier : '''Ave ! Udało się Ave ! '''Valentina : '''No udało ci się przepłoszyć byki . '''Xavier : '''Mój nóż mnie zawsze ochroni . ''Zdenerwowany Zoey i nieco zdezorientowali Mike usiedli pod zagaszeniem . '' '''Zoey : '''Moje ubrania .. on siekał wszystko na swojej drodze ! '''Xavier :' Oj tam , żeby była zdobycz musiała być ofiarą. Wstała i podszedła do satanisty złapała za nóż . '' '''Zoey :' To lepiej ty uciekaj . Nagle jej wyraz twarzy się zmienił na nieco groźniejszy . '' '''Xavier :' Nigdy ! Dziewczyna zamachnęła się i przecięła mu koszulkę . '' '''Zoey :' XAVIERR ! Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Dostała furii ! Szatanie dziękuje ci za taki dar ! Tymczasem pozostali liczyli ile było rannych . Valentina zabrała Mike'a a Dakota przerażona zeszła z baran Sama . '' '''Dakota : '''No way ! Uratowałeś mnie ! '''Sam : '''No .. ehh .. wiesz byk mi pomógł . ''Podrapał się za pośladek . '' '''Dakota : '''One mnie goniły , a ty mnie ocaliłeś ! ''Przytuliła go , ale potem odepchnęła . '' '''Dakota : '''Ale za wiele sobie nie wyobrażaj . Ja tutaj jestem gwiazdą . '''Sam :' I tak się liczy ! Sam ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Więcej punktów do reputacji ! Ekstra ! '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ja i on ? To jak prosić księżniczkę , żeby poślubiła potwora . A ja jestem gwiazdą a on żebrak ! Kumacie to ? Wszyscy się jakoś ogarnęli . Zoey pogoniła gdzieś za Xavierem , Valentina starała się obudzić nieprzytomnego Mike'a a Sam wpatrywał się w Dakotę . Valentina : 'Cóż nie skarcę cię za to ,ze jesteś każda pomoc się przyda . '''Sam : '''Oczywiście pomogę jak mogę w wypełnieniu questa . '''Dakota : 'Że jakiego quejka ? '''Sam : Questa , zadanie , misje .. Dakota ; '''Aaa . Nie możesz mówić jak człowiek ! ''Dziewczyna westchnęła a oni dalej zaczęli odbywać dziwną rozmowę . '' '''Valentina : Co za nierozgarnięta drużyna . Dakota : Więc co robimy ? Przybliżyła się do Mike'a starając się uniknąć wyziewów Sama . '' '''Dakota : '''No mów ! '''Valentina :' Myślę ! Ruszmy się i zacznijmy rozglądać po mieście . Ty idziesz z nami . Wstała z Mike'm na barku i ciągnęła Sama za koszulę . '' '''Sam : '''No zgoda .. może to party nie bezie złe . '''Dakota : '''Tak urządzimy party ! '''Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Ich debilizm występuje w różnej formie . Albo słodkiej , albo samotnej . Jednak nie wiedzieli , że byli obserwowani przez swych ludzi . '' '''Duncan : '''No wiec ich mam nastraszyć ? Prościna . ''Strzelił sobie palcami z rąk . '' '''Gwen :' Dla ciebie to łatwe draniu . Duncan : 'Oboje nimi jesteśmy . ''Przytulili się i dali sobie buziaka . Po chwili założyli na siebie czarne maski i rozdzielili się . Duncan szedł za grupką , a Gwen biegła powęszyć w innym miejscu . '' Ateny , Osiedla Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Nieco przerażona i zmęczona biegiem drużyna skryła się w jedym z domków . '' '''Cameron : '''Za długa ta przebieszka .. ''Złapał się jakby chciał wypluć płuco . '' '''Jessica : 'Łii ! Mnie się podobało ! '''Kelly : A ja złamałam się w pięciu miejscach na raz . Wstała i chciała wyprostować plecy , ale nagle się zacięła . '' '''Kelly : '''Boli .. '''Staci : '''Ja pomogę ! ''Złapała ją i wyprostowała . Kelly ledwo się powstrzymała , żeby jej nawrzucać . '' '''Kelly : '''Dzi.. dzięk..uje .. ''Padła na ziemię i szalałą z bólu . Staci : 'Zupełnie jak moja kuzynka , która kiedys połknęła robaka i przegryzł się jej przez gardło . Złożył jej tam jaja no i wytrysnęło kiedy ścisnęła . A to przypominało wielki pryszcz jak na dupie murzyna . Znaczy takiego placka a nie tych ciemnych ludzi z Afryki . Mówiąc ciemnych nei mam na myśli tych zabójców ze średniowiecza tylko .. ''Nie mogąc jej słuchać Cameron i Jessica zwymiotowali na ziemię . '' '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jeśli przegra.. my .. odpadasz ... pierwsza . ''Tymczasem Shen wraz z Dawn oglądali przez okno ludzi , otoczenie i podziwiali przepiękną panoramę miasta . '''Shen : Miasto wygląda lepiej za dnia niż za nocy . Dawn : Szczególnie jeśli promienie słońca niosące życie padają na nas . Westchnęła i usiadła na parapecie . Kelly : Że co ? Cameron : To było piękne . Jessica : A mi się przydałby ręcznik . Cameron : Po co ? Już jest nam lepiej . Jessica : Upchnęłam bym ją bardziej , ale nie mam czym . Wskazała na związaną Staci i ręcznikiem i gumową zabawką w ustach . Cameron : Udusisz ją ! Podbiegł żeby jej pomóc . Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : On się przejmuje tą dużą rodzynką zamiast płaskim orzeszkiem ? I dlaczego nie serwują nam tego na stołówce !? Muszę dbać o siebie . Shen : '''Więc powinniśmy zacząć szukać . '''Dawn : Oko meduzy . Shen : Tylko co to jest ? Jessica : '''Oko dziewczyny z wężowymi włosami ? Chyba musiała wydawać fortunę na fryzjera . '''Kelly : To chyba nie istotne ile wydawała na przyjemności . Jessica : Pięknie teraz jeszcze dowiaduje się , że mieszkała w domu publicznym ! Dziwnie rozszerzyła oczy i uderzyła się w twarz . Jessica : Zgadłam ! TAK ! Teraz ułożę hymn na moja cześć ! Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Żeby coś złożyć trzeba mieć co składać . A ty myślisz jak dziecko , które skupia swoją uwagę co pięć sekund na innym przedmiocie . Shen wziął kredę i zaczął coś rozrysowywać . Shen : Hmm .. słońce .. legenda .. oko . Rysował dziwne prostokąty , kwadraty i wiele innych rzeczy . Dawn : To raczej nie czas na geometrię . Shen : Wiem o tym , ale znając .. Cameron : Wierzenia to oko znajduje się w panteonie ! Shen : Zgadza się , ale .. Cameron : Prosta logika . Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Lubię rozwiązywać zagadki . Ale nie kiedy ktoś mi przeszkadza . Shen : A co z nią ? Wskazał na Staci , która była owinięta taśmą wokół ust . Cameron : Pomagam jej w opanowaniu nawyku głupiego gadania . Shen : To nie jest czasem niemożliwe jak zrobienie łagodnego chili ? Jessica : Chili robi się w Chilach ? Shen : Wątpie .. nieważne zajmijmy się poszukiwaniami oka meduzy o którym mówił Chris . Cameron : Wiem gdzie to ! Na akropolu ! Podszedł i zacząl rysować coś na ścianie . '' '''Cameron :' Zobaczcie , wegług mitów i legend tam były więzione trzy siostry . Jedną z nich była meduza . One miały tam skrytkę prowadzące do podziemnego przejścia . Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni , że tak szybko na to wpadł ale i zadowoleni . '' '''Dawn :' Masz naprawdę sporo w głowie . Pogłaskała go ''. '''Dawn :' Żebyś tego nei zmarnował . Kelly : '''Też tak mogłam . '''Shen : Jestem pełen podziwu . Cameron od tych podziękowań zaczerwienił się . '' '''Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Oni naprawdę mnie lubią . Naprawdę mam znajomych . Shen : '''Nie ma co ruszamy ! Nasza drużyna wygra ! ''Uniósł rękę i zadowolony salutował . Wszyscy przytakiwali i razem ruszayli w drogę . '' '''Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To była najlepsza decyzja jaką mogłem podjąć . Ateny , Stajnie Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Drużyna po tym jak goniło ich stado wylądowało w brudnej i smierdzącej stajni w której znajdowały się stare konie . '' '''Paolo : Taak ! Jadł siano które leżało w stosie . Nagle uciekajacy Xavier wpadł na niego ogłuszając go . '' '''Paolo : '''Mniam to jest pyszne , jak się nazywa . ''Padł zemdlały na ziemię a dalej przebiegła rozwścieczona Zoey . Na szczęście ominęła go . Ona spojrzał i zaczął wąchać bez powodu Paolo . '' '''Xavier :' Nazwa jest nieistotna w tym świecie . Ważne , że czuć od tego aromat sprawiający , że nos odmawia posłuszeństwa ! Prawdziwe natchnienie widma duszy . Podszedła do niego Izma . '' '''Izma :' To byłoby piękne .. Kucnął i rozcinał sobie żyły . '' '''Izma : '''Gdybyś tylko nie kaleczył się sam dla inspiracji i powiedział co tutaj robisz ! '''Xavier :' Milcz , moja dusza do mnie przemawia kreww ! Spojrzała się dziwnie i zdjęła Shinjiego . '' '''Izma ;' Trzebaby pomyśleć o co mu chodziło ale lepiej go zignoruję . Podszedła do barierki oparła seę i zaczęła rozmyślać . Zauważyła stojących niedaleko Bricka i Jo i podbiegła do nich . W międzyczasie zaciekawiony Xavier podszedł do chłopaka . '' '''Xavier :' Ciebie nie znam . Chwycił go i podniósł . '' '''Xavier :' Ta dziewczyna sprawia że siedzisz w ciemnościach jej odchłani . Nagle otworzył oko budząc się ze snu . Rozlużnił jego uścisk i stanął o własnych siłach na nogach . '' '''Shinji :' Ale czy twoja ciemność jest szczera ? Xavier : Hę ? Shinji : '''Twoje słowa nie są prawdziwe .. To tylko smutny los który ciebie spotkał . ''Po jego czole spłynęła kropla potu . '' '''Xavier : '''O czym .. '''Shinji : W tobie nie kryje się zło .. lecz tylko cierpienie któremu nie możesz pozwolić odejść . Tragedia która wstrząsnęła twoim życiem sprawiając że chcesz zboczyć z twojej drogi . Xavier : '''Ja .. Ja... ''Odsunął się od neigo zasłaniając sobie usta nie mogą zebrać oddechu . '' '''Shinji : Sprawiłeś zawód .. ale to nie sposób by się go odpierać . Xavier ''': Kłamsto .. nic o mnie nie wiesz ! '''Shinji : '''Wiem więcej niż ty byłbyś w stanie ogarnąć . ''Zamknął oczy po czym padł na ziemię zasypiając . '' '''Xavier : Przepowiednia .. los .. Zszokowany szatanista padł na kolanach spoglądaja tylko jak Paolo próbował zjeść podkowę po czym wplunął krwią z ust . Tymczsem Izma dobiegła do Bricka i Jo . '' '''Brick : '''Haha ! Słaba byłaś . '''Jo :' Nie tak jak ty . Powaliłam trzech a ty żadnego . Brick : Liczy się jakość a nie ilość ! Jo : '''Wmawiaj to sobie . '''Izma : Ej ! Podbiegła do nich przeskakując nad dziurą . '' '''Izma :' uff .. myślałam że wpadnę . Brick : '''Gratuluję brawo . '''Izma : Dzięki , ale nie po to przyszłam . Muzimy zabrać się za zadanie . Kątem oka zauważyła kogoś kto się chował . '' '''Izma : '''Ktoś tam .. ''Wyszedł nagle odłaniajac się . '' '''Scott ': Więc udało wam się wybrąć z opresji . Brick : Wróg ! Jo : Czego chcesz !? Nieprzychylnie się patrzyli na niego . '' '''Scott : '''Mogę wam pomóc . Wiem już gdzie jest miejsce spotkania . '''Izma : '''Czemu mamy ci ufać ? '''Scott : '''Ponieważ zadanie zakończy się dość szyko jeśli mnie nie posłuchacie . Wiem gdzie jest ten punkt . ''Nagle Jo go złapałą i uderzyła o ścianę . '' '''Jo : '''Mów ! '''Scott : '''Jeśli pójdę z wami . '''Izma :' Może to dobry pomysł . Brick : '''Kolaboracja z wrogiem ? Nigdy ! '''Jo : Właśnie , wolałabym go spać na kwaśne jabłko . Przycisnęła go bardziej . '' '''Izma : '''Wiem że może to żły pomysł , ale lepiej go posłuchać . inne drużyny nas wyprzedzają no i nie ma z nami jednego członka . '''Jo : '''Ofiara sobie poradzi . '''Scott :' niebyłbym pewny . Nagle zołniesz idsunął dziewczynę od Scotta . On rozmasował sobie ręce . '' '''Brick : '''Nie skoro on może wiedzieć o naszym towarzyszu io nam pomóc to wypuść go . '''Jo :' Pójdzie na was . Odepchnęła ich i poszła dalej jednak coś staczało się z górki . '' '''Paolo :' Idziemy przyjaciele ! Paolo turlał się z nieprzytomnym Xavierem i śwpiącym Shinjim z górki aż wpadli do dołka . '' '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Po co zarządzać tą drużyną . Idiotów nie usadzisz . Izma : '''Shinji ! ''Wbiegła zaniepokojona do dziury . '' '''Jo : Żenada . Scott : '''Może .. '''Brick : '''Pomożesz ich wydostać ! ''Chciał go wkopać do dziury ,ale sie odsunął i Brick sam wpadł . Za nim poleciałą Izma przygniatajać go do ziemi . '' '''Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Interesujące . Naprawdę mogę to wykorzystać przeciwko im z korzyścią dla nas . Xavier jesteś darem . Ateny , Poszukiwania oka meduzy Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Valentina , Dakota , Sam i Mike szli przez zatłoczone ulice zastanawiając się nad zadaniem . '' '''Valentina : '''To oczywiste !! '''Dakota : '''Co takiego ? '''Valentina : '''Brakuje mi doświadczeń ! Padła na jakiś stragan rozrzucając owoce i zaczęła płakać . '''Dakota :' Wiesz nie szkoda ci butów . Valetina : '''Mam to gdzieś ! Chcę miłości ! ''Jakiś grek chciał ją przepędzić ze staganu . gdy ją złapał ta się na niego rzuciła i zaczęł po nim smarować owocami . '' '''Sam : Super ! Karnawał ! Wziął banana u walnął nim w Dakotę psując jej fryzurę . '' '''Dakota :' Moje włosy ! Sam : '''Ups .. ''Zaczęła sie z nim szarpać próbują go udławić jabłkami i winogronami . '' '''Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny . Mike : '''Ludzie .. ''Chciał ich rozdzielić ,ale nie mógł . '' '''Mike : '''Ej .. ''Oberwał jakimś owocem . Nagle przebudził w sobie innego człowieka . '' '''Olaf : '''Zaraz poczujecie mój gniew ! ''Rzucił się i zaczęli się bić na środku ulicy . Tymczasem z góry byli obserwowani przez Duncana . '' '''Duncan : Wiecie co ja chciałem zacząć rozwałkę . Wziął kij od baseballa . '' '''Duncan : '''No i będę miał co chce . ''Rzucił się w dół i zaczęła sie większa walka . '' Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Tymczasem Lwy spokojnie szły swoim rytmem za Cameronem i Shenem . Kelly pomagała turlajac Staci a Jessica plotkowałą o czymś z Dawn . '' '''Kelly : '''Ej możecie załatwić jakiś transport . '''Staci : '''Mnie jest dobrze . ''Zrobił do niej dziwną minę . '' '''Kelly :' Bo ja ciebie popycham ! Staci : '''I mnie się to podoba . ''Ponownie włożyła dużo wysiłku żeby jej nie walnąć . '' '''Kelly : '''Jestem twoją przyjacółką co nie ? ''Wyszczerzyła nieszczery uśmiech . '' '''Staci : Wiem ! Oh aż nie mogę sie doczekać kiedy poznasz moją rodzinę i kiedy pokażę ci moje drzewo genealogiczne . Kelly : '''To fajnie .. '''Staci : '''Gertruda , Okyn , Ludwiga , Stefcia .. moje siostry bliżniaczki , które są prawnikami . Pozwały mnie kiedyś o to , że przez to że pomagałam mojemu tacie zapchałam rurę kanalizacyjną w domu . Wiesz jaki to koszmar kiedy moja stryjeczna ciocia korzystałą z ubikacji ! Woho ! Ale wtedy potok był . Wzięłam wtedy deske od prasowania i zjechałam nią po schodach jakbym była na Hawajach . ''Nagle Kelly jej przerwała zaklejając pownownie jej usta . '' '''Kelly : Co za ulga .. Hę ? Staci jak koza zaczęła zjadać taśmę . '' '''Staci :' A wiesz co .. Złapała się za włosy i spuściła głowę w dół . '' '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Spokój .. spokój to podstawa . Dawn ! Jak ty to robisz ! ''Dziewczyny w końcu dogoniły chłopaków i zaczęli rozmawiać . '' '''Dawn : '''Więc daleko nie zostało nam . '''Cameron : '''Już blisko . Zerknął na ścianę jednego z budynków i skręcił w uliczkę . '''Cameron : '''Tuż za .. ''Walnął w jakąś beczke i wpadł do niej . '' '''Shen : '''Spokojnie pomogę ci . ''Chciał go wyciągnąć , ale nie dało się . '' '''Shen : '''Co jest ? ''Nagle jakaś macka go złapała . '' '''Shen :' Ośmiornica !? Złapała go i zaczęła wciągać . On wyciągnął tasaka . '' '''Shen :' Przykro mi , ale będę musiał urządzić z ciebie sushi . Nagle macke i nóż zauważyła Dawn . '' '''Dawn : '''Shen ! Jak możesz krzywcić to zwierzątko ! '''Shen : '''Ono chcem nei zabić . ''Dawn zaczęła głaskać mackę która zaczęła jakby wibrować w powietrzu jakby miała łaskotki . Nagle z beczki wyskoczył Cameron pokryty atramentem . '' '''Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nigdy nie widziałem ośmiornicy która by takie coś robiła . '''Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jej szczęki .. jej ostre szczęki .. '''Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Zawiódł mnie dzisiaj . Jak on mógł chcieć skrzywdzić tą biedną istotkę . Ona niezawiniła niczym tylko bvyła głodna . Dawn : Spokojnie pomogę ci . Jessica : 'To było wspaniałe ! Wiedziałam ,ze masz talent . ''Wyciągnęła pompony . 'Jessica ; '''Dawn , Dawn walczy dla ciebie ! Ochroni prze kłusownikiem każde zwierze ! ''Zaczęła skakać i piszczeć z radości . '' '''Kelly : '''Może sobie darować te wierszyki . ''Oberwała w twarz z pomponu . '' Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Tymczasem u Zoey która zgubiła Xaviera . '' '''Zoey : '''Agh .. ''Uderzyła w jakiejś okno wybijając je . '''Zoey : '''Zapędziłam się w tym gniewie . '''Pani domu : Wynoś mi się stąd ! Walnęła ją z całej siły z miotły . Wściekła Zoey złapała za nią i nogą przełamała na pół . '' '''Zoey : '''Jestem miła , ale tylko dla miłych ludzi . '''Pani domu : '''Potwór ! '''Zoey :' Nie ja nie jestem potworem . Pani Domu : '''Twoje oczy są pełne nienawiści . ''Zatrzasnęła drzwi chowając się przed nią . Podobnie zrobili okoliczni ludzie , '' '''Zoey : Nie jestem zła tylko trochę wkurzona na pewnego gościa . Ktoś zaczął jej klaskać . '' '''Gwen : '''Wypłoszyłaś ludzi szybciej niż Heather .. gdziekolwiek by się znalazła to chyba jednak jej się nie da przebić . '''Zoey : '''Rany to naprawdę ty . ''Gotka zeskoczył na dół . '' '''Gwen : '''Po co ja to właściwie robię . '''Zoey :' Co takiego robisz ? I czemu tutaj jesteś . Gwen : '''Chyba niue trzeba mieć powodu żeby gdzieś wyjechać . '''Zoey : No fakt . Mnie się poodba turne po grecji . Gwen : '''Naprawdę ? '''Zoey : '''Bardzo . Gdyby jeszcze Mike tutaj był . '''Gwen : No dobra .. Ale chyba , Wyciągnęła sieć i zarzuciła na dziewczynę . '' '''Gwen : '''Muszę się ruszyć do roboty . '''Zoey : '''Jak to !? ''Szarpała sie chcąc uciec . '' '''Zoey : '''Dlaczego ? '''Gwen : '''Do domu też trzeba kiedyś wrócić i trzeba mieć za co . ''Złapała i zaczęła ciągnąć po ziemi . '' '''Zoey : '''Mam jeszcze asa w rękawie . ''Wyjęła ostrą pilniczkę z buta i starała się przedrzeć przez liny , ale był on tępy i się złamał . '' '''Zoey : '''To nie fair . '''Gwen : '''Ile razy to sobie wmawiałam . ''Westchnęła i szła w stronę wzgórza , gdzie stała świątynia . '' Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Tymczasem pozostali szli w stronę zgórza starając się nie spuścić związanego Xaviera i Scotta . '' '''Xavier :' Życie .. po co ono jest .. Wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w ziemię . '' '''Brick : '''Możesz przestać tak mówić . '''Izma :' Coś mu się chyba stało . Jo : Co ty nie powiesz . Izma : Ale to naprawdę coś poważnego . Zbliżyła się do niego i wyciągnęła mu nóż . On wogóle nie zareagował na to . '' '''Izma : '''Huh ? '''Brick : '''Masz rację to bardzo dziwne . '''Izma : '''Mówiłam . Choćmy .. ''Nieco wyprzedzili drużynę . Tymczasem Paolo wlókł się półprzytomny za nimi . Jo trzymająca w ryzach Scotta postanowiła go przyśpieszyć . '' '''Paolo : '''Zwolnijcie .. ''Zbierało mu sie na wymioty . '' '''Paolo :' Chyba za dużo zjadłem .. Jo : '''Tak myślisz ty pustaku ! Zżarłeś całą paszę z koryta i stos siana ! '''Paolo : '''Skoro koniom to smakuje to myślałem , że mi też posmakuje . ''Wyciągnął z kieszeni trochę siana i zaczął je jeść . '' '''Paolo : '''O rany ! ''Złapał się za usta. nabuzowały mu usta i z rąk zaczęło ciec paszą . '' '''Jo : '''Wypad mi ! ''Kopnęła go z całych sił w brzuch a on tak strzelił , że ją obżygał . '' '''Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ten knypek zachowuje sie jak kompostownik . Wszystko miesza z błotem , tylko że nie ma w sobie robaków . A może mu tak zaserwować ? Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Zamorduje go ... Zamorduje gołymi rękoma ! '''Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Skoro nas tak tragicznie karmią to pomyślałem , że konie sie ze mną podzielą . Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Po chwili walka między zawodnikami się uspokoiła . Valentina wykręcała komuś pokrzywki na klatce piersiowej, Mike jako Olaf niszczył posąg , a Dakota płakała a Sam próbował ją pocieszyć . '' '''Dakota : Moje życie i kariera są zniszczone ... Sam : '''Będzie dobrze .. wiesz '''Dakota : JAK ! Wstała i podszedła do niego . Zbliżyła swoją twarz do niego . '' '''Dakota :' Mój makijaż jest w stanie krytycznym , tusz się rozmazał , puder ma w sobie resztki bananów a moje włosy wyglądają jak drapak na kota ! Ciężko oddychała a on skuloczy nie wiedział co robić . '' '''Sam : '''Teraz naweet jesteś ładna . '''Dakota : '''Co ? Powtórz .. '''Sam : '''Jesteś ładna , twoje prawdziwe ja . '''Dakota : '''No wiesz .. ja teraz czuję się głupio że ci no .. '''Sam :' Spokojnie mi i tak to nawet smakowało . Nie było w tym mięsa , ani bułki .. ani trochę z hamburgera ale było dobre . Zliżali się do siebie gdy nagle ktoś do nich wyskoczył . Duncan : Witajcie . Sam ; Co ? Oboje oberwali od kija Duncana i padli nieprzytomni na ziemię . '' '''Olaf : '''Ty tam ! '''Duncan : '''O kurdupel .. ''Rzucił się na niego , ale podstawił mu nogę i wylądował na stosie skrzynek . '' '''Duncan : '''Jest was więcej ? ''Nagle rzuciła się na niego dziewczyna . '' '''Valentina : '''Miłość .. ty ! Zbliżałeś się ! ''Zrobił nagle dziwną minę i starał się obronić . '' '''Valentina : '''Ja ciebie porządam , czyste zło .. '''Duncan :' Aż taki porąbany to nie jestem . Odepchnął ją . '' '''Duncan :' A ty musisz dostać nauczkę . Ogłuszuł ją uderzeniem . Zebrał potem wszystkie ofiary które złapał i usadził na wózek . '' '''Duncan :' Więc tak wygląda praca gliny.. jedyna różnica , że legalnie noszą broń . Chwycił i zaczął ich wieść w stronę wzgórza . '' Świątynia na Akropolu Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Chris wygodnie siedział przed śiątynią ubrany w białą szatę a obok stał Chef z tacką która dymiła . '' '''Chris :' Sporo czasu już straciłem siedząc tutaj i czekając . Chef : 'To moze weżmiesz te śmierdzące rzeczy ! ''Podstawił mu dymiące się wywary . '' '''Chris : '''Spokojnie . Lepiej idż zobacz przygotowania do kolejnego zadania . ''Chef skokojnie odszedł a Chris wstał i podszedł do wzgórza . 'Chris : '''Więc się zjawiliście jako pierwsi i ot jeszcze całą drużyną . ''W kiepskim stanie całą drużyna Lwów doszła w końcu na wzgórze . '''Shen : Nic nas nie powstrzyma ! Cameron : Padam .. Wszyscy położyli się lub padli z wysiłku . '' '''Chris : '''Zabawia dla was się kończy no i macie nagrodę ! '''Kelly' : Jaką .. Chris : '''Noc w Apartamencie neptun oraz specjalnie wy dostaniecie bufet z przysmakami z siemio mórz , a zawdzięczacie to trafnejmu przywództwu Shena i Dawn oraz Cameronowi . '''Jessica : Yupi ! Za nimi wspięła się inna grupka . '' '''Izma :' Więc jesteśmy drudzy ? Chris : Na to wygląda . Uśmiechnął się i czekał aż wejdą . '' '''Jo : '''Prowadziłeś nas żle ! Nie mamowy o tym , że tobie podaruję ! Tobie ty matole jak i tamtej dziewczynie ! ''Wskazała na Izmę i Shinjiego . '' '''Izma :' Myślałam .. Scott : O tym by zawieść drużynę ? Uśmiechnął się szyderczo . izma chciałasie rzucić i rozprawić sie z Jo , ale sią powstrzymała . ''' Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Wypaliło idealnie . '''Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Zawiodłam .. zawiodłam drużynę .. Chris : '''Więc skoro towszyscy podziękuję już drużynie Lwów , wygrywacie a pozostałą dwójka stoczy dodatkowe zadanie w katakumbach tego przybytku . ''Niezadowolone resztki drużyny Gladiatorów i gwiazd szły posłusznie za Chrisem . '' '''Chris ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Chyba pokocham to miasto . Katakumby Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png '''Chris : '''Witajcie w mrocznych zapomnianych katakumbach ! Tutaj odbędzie się wasze drugie dzisiaj wyzwanie . '''Scott : '''Ciekawe co niby . '''Chris : A ro już niespodzianka . Zaklasnął i rozbłysły ognie odsłaniając wielki plac przypominający twarz meduzy . Na sródku wisieli związani i porwani zawodnicy z ich drużyn . A pod nimi były otwory przypominające kratery z lawą . '' '''Chris :' Teraz wiecie czemu to nazywa się okiem gorgony . Sam : A nie czasem meduzy ? Valentina : Zamknij się ty buraku ! Zagwizdał aż ze szczęścia i zdziwienia . '' '''Scott : '''Nonono . '''Valentina : '''No nie .. nasze życia są w rękach szatanisty i idioty . '''Scott :' Trochę grzeczniej do kogoś kto może ciebie spalić . Wbiła w niego spojrzenie pełne nienawiści . '' '''Valentina ; '''Lepiej się postarajcie .. '''Brick : '''Czuję się jak na misji . ''Wymaciwał pięściami jakby gotował się dowalki . przypadkiem uderzył w twarz Paolo który zwrócił na Izmę . '' '''Izma : '''Fuuuj .. '''Jo : '''Haha ! ''Zdjęła trochę z siebie i oddała jej . '' I'zma :' Haha ! '''Jo :' Grr .. Nagle zostały rozdzielone. '' '''Duncan :' Więc po to nas tylko chciałeś ? Gwen : Więc tobie też się udało . Wszyscy zdziwieni się na nich patrzyli . '' '''Chris : '''Dzięki za pomoc , nagroda czeka na was przywyjściu . '''Duncan : '''Nie oczekuj więcej pomocy . ''Szarpnęła go za koszulę . '' '''Jo :' Nagroda ! O czym ty mówisz ! Duncan : '''Nie twój interes . Walcz sobie o kasę , ja mam inne sprawy . ''Objął Gwen i poszli w stronę wyjścia . '' '''Sam ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Trochę sie już pogubiłem w tej grze . Tylko nie mówcie nikomu . '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Gdy wrócimy na statek .. Na pewno wyląduje na dnie . '''Chris : No Skoro formalności i tym podobne są za nami to czas na zadanie . Musicie uwolnić waszych kolegów i koleżanki przed .. Podszedł do dziwnej machiny i pociągnął za wichajster . '' '''Chris :' Usmażą się w lawie . Muahahha ! Sam : 'Ja nie chcę być upieczony ! ''Szarpał się , ale to nic nie dawało . '''Izma : '''Co robić , co robić .. '''Jo : '''Miałaś genialne pomysły to czekam na jeden z nich . '''Izma : Nie zwalaj teraz na mnie , musimy mu pomóc . Brick : '''Zgadzam się ! Towarzyszy trzeba chronić ! ''Zasalutował i podszedł do Izmy . '' '''Brick : '''Co robimy ? '''Izma : '''Zaraz .. ''Zdjęła Shinjiego i chaiała go obudzić . '' '''Izma : '''Pomóż mi , pomóż .. ''Szarpała tymczasem Xavier jak wryty siedział na ziemie , a Scott stał sobie oparty o ścianę . '' '''Zoey : Nie masz zamairu nam pomóc ? Scott : '''Podoba mi się widok tego . '''Mike : '''Spalą nas ! AAA ! ''Wiercił się przez co lina szybciej zjechała w dół . '' '''Valentina : '''Chcętnie bym ci zasadziła wachlarzem na otrzęsienie , ale nie mogę go wyjąć . Dakota : Xavier .. pomóż nam ! '''Scott : '''Nic nie da . ''Podszedł do niego i oparł się o jego ramię . '' '''Scott : Raczej jest podobnego zdania . Jego serce biło coraz bardziej , zaciskał szczęki nei wiedząc co zrobić . Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Shinjiego . '' '''Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ja .. ja powinienem .. '''Scott :' Haha .. Wspaniały widok . Wziął nóż i zaczął sobie ostrzyć drewno . Xavie wyciągtnął również swói i podniósł głowę . '' '''Xavier : '''Więc .. ''Zaczął celować w nich . '' '''Dakota :' Po namyśle .. Nie POMAGAJ ! Valentina : '''NIE WRZESZCZ MI DO UCHA ! '''Zoey : '''OBIE CICHO ! ''Tymczasem u Gwiazd sytuacja nie była lepsza . '' '''Izma : Shinji .. proszę .. Shinji : Paolo może pomóc . Jo : '''Ten niedorozwinięty grubas ? Bzdury gada. '''Izma : '''Chyba wiem co .. ''Wzięła go na ramiona i rozbiegła się do Paola po czym odbiła się od niego jak na trampolinie i doleciałą do Sama . '' '''Sam : Odlot ! Izma : '''Szczególnie , że on nic nie czuje . '''Paolo : '''Rany widzę chyba karuzele koni .. ale biegają szybko . I się trzęsą . ''Dziewczyna próbowała rozwiązać słupeł . '' '''Chris : '''Czas to utrudnić . ''Wcisnął przycisk po czym szybciej zaczęli zjeżdzać . '' '''Sam : '''AAA ! '''Mike : '''My nie chcemy ginąć . '''Xavier : '''Tym razem .. ''Rzucił nożem , który rozerwał linę . Z hukiem spadali i wrzeszczeli , ale Xavier wybił się i słapał linę z nimi o wylądowali zdala od lawy . '' '''Chris : '''Więc znamy przegranych ! To Drużyna Wshodzących gwazd ! Wolałbym jednak określenie upadłe , ale to moje zdanie . ''Rozpędzona Izma i Sam wpadli do lawy . '' '''Brick : O nie ! Niemożliwe .. Jo : Więc ..oni jednak . Nagle wypłynęli zaczerpując oddech i starając się schłodzić . '' '''Izma : '''To piecze ! Wyskoczyła i zaczęła się wycierać . '''Chris :' No pewnie to tylko sos , a czego się spodziewałaś ? Lawy ? Valentina : '''Ty .. '''Chris : '''YY nieprzedłużajmy , Chefie zabierz drugomiejscowych i przynieś pochodnie . ''Przyszedł na jego zawołanie i zabrał drużynę Gladiatorów na zewnątrz . '' '''Chris : A my poczekamy teraz tylko na Chefa . Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Już wiem kto odpadnie . Brick ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wykazała się prawdziwym męstwem . Takiej osoby ze świecą szukać . Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Chyba zamkną kibel na tydzień jeśli się dorwę . Eliminacje Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Zawodnicy siedzieli na schodach w katakumbach czekając na Chefa . '' '''Chris :' Szybciej nie szło przynieść tych pochodni ? Czuc od nich sam smród. Chef sie wrogo spojrzał i Chris przełknął ślinę . '' '''Chris : '''Więc wasza drużyna straci kolejne osoby . To smutne , ale nie dla mnie . '''Brick :' Przejdziesz do rzeczy . Chris : '''Oczywiście , bezpieczne osoby to Sam , Brick , Shinji . ''Rzuca każdemu z nich pochodnie . '' '''Sam : Nie wiem za co , ale super ! Brick : '''Wiedziałem . '''Chris : Z jednym głosem Paolo jest bezpieczny ! Paolo : Błee ! Hehe ! Złapał pochodnie . '' '''Chris : '''Jedna z was dzisiaj odpadnie . '''Jo :' Ciekawe kto śmiał na mnie głosować ! Walnęła pięścią o skały i Paolo z Samem się wystraszyli . '' '''Izma : '''Obyś odpadła . '''Jo : '''Nawzajem . Chris : Więc ostatnią pochodnię dostanie . ''Nagle pojawia się dramatyczna muzyczka . '' '''Chris :' Jo ! Jo : '''O tak ! '''Izma : '''Ale .. ona .. nie powinna .. '''Jo : '''Wygrałam nad tobą i teraz wypad . ''Dziewczynie zrobiło się smutno . Odłożyła Shinjiego na bok . '' '''Izma : Będę tęskniła za tobą . Chris : Więc zakładaj plecaczek i odlatuj . Wzięła plecak gdy nagle chłopak się obudził i podszedł do niej . Shinji : '''Nie zniósłbym tej rozłąki z tobą .. Wiedziałem o tej chwili i odchodzę wraz z tobą . '''Izma : Shinji .. Shinji : Izma zawsze mi pomagałaś .. byłaś przy mnie .bez ciebie to nie to samo . chcę iść razem z tobą . ''Rozpłakałą się i go objęła . Nagle jednak plecak odpalił i oboje wystrzelili jak fajerwerki w lipcu . '' '''Chris : '''To było takie .. wzruszające .. aż moja cała potworna dzika i nieokiełznana myśl o dręczeniu tych uczestników się ulotniła . ''Wyciągnął z kieszeni husteczkę i się wysmarkał . '' '''Chris : '''Nie oglądajcie mnei w takim stanie .. ale za to oglądajcie kolejne odcinki Grecji Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki